


Precautions to know when dealing with the statues in the Eye of Eden

by Seravee (Uriels)



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Eye of Eden, For Phil Sky Discord Server's Event Prompt: Scary Sky Stories, Gen, Horror, Rules Horror, Sky Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriels/pseuds/Seravee
Summary: I know you're excited to come to the Eye of Eden, but don't just come running to the gate right ahead! Heed to my warnings first and spare your prayers to the Elders for all that died for this list to be possible.That is, after you have prayed for your own safety of course.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Precautions to know when dealing with the statues in the Eye of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early halloween folks.  
> Needless to say, this was supposed to be a full pledged thousand word fic concerning the contents but uh I got sidetracked.

**Precautions to know when dealing with the statues in the Eye of Eden**

Good day moths and veterans! You’re excited for the big day, the day to conquer the grueling realm of the legends! You’ve mapped the area, planned on storming back and forth to scour every inch with your mighty wings backing you. Maybe you’ve prayed to the Elders for guidance as well! But still, you find yourself terrified of what lurked the Eye of Eden? Don’t fear! This is an anecdotal list compiled based on the numerous children of the light who have survived, or not, the dark depths of the Eye. 

Spare them a prayer to the Elders. That is, after you have prayed for your own safety of course. 

  1. Whoever told the legend is wrong. Those aren’t _just_ statues...maybe that’s why the story teller is dead. 
  2. Don’t worry too much if you’ve missed one or two. Three is where you should learn to be agile from now on, until the next reset of the gates of Eden. However, if you missed more than that, you better be prepared. The statues are not above helping each other to come after you.
  3. You may come across a paper boat holding a message floating on the ooze. It might say “I want that blue cape!”. Don’t be naive. It’s not talking about a spirit’s blue cape. It’s about _that_ blue cape you’re wearing. Don’t go reading messages at all, if you think you didn’t complete them.
  4. That said, wear nothing too fancy! After being a cold and lonely statue for so long, you think they won't envy what you wear? The brown ones happen to be their favorite. Why do you think many moths' constellations never light up anymore?
  5. ~~Don’t come any closer to the faces. Why would you want to see what they look like? Are you insane? Concentrate on the storm! Please don’t, I’m begging you. I’m begging _them_. Don't come any nearer!~~
  6. That eye has a life of its own and happens to be the biggest statue there. It's the nicest actually, but don't stare for too long, lest you find it blinking back at you. What else do eyes do aside from watch you?
  7. Understand that the dragons may be a bit more hostile than in the Golden Wasteland. Don't take it against them. They're not there to keep you from coming inside; their job… is to keep something from coming out. You happen to look nearly just like them.
  8. Don't hold on to your friend too tight. Are you sure that's still your friend you're holding?
  9. Likewise, maybe it's nice to bring a friend along. Just make sure they're the ones you'd bait when everything goes wrong and not the other way around. 
  10. It may not be a very good idea to light up a candle near that oozing liquid you're stepping on. The statues aren't very clean after ripping. Be very glad that it's dark.
  11. When you accidentally pass by a statue, go back immediately within ten seconds and light it up. Say your apologies and if it's silent, your sorry is accepted. If it makes a noise, you don't have to know what it will do to you. You'd be a goner by then, anyway.
  12. Maybe the statues you’ve lit are the most dangerous after all. Since you gave it a light, you left something that made it easier for them to find _you._
  13. Whatever you do, don't hug that child. I repeat, DON'T HUG THAT CHILD. Or else, we'd have to hunt you.
  14. Does it matter who "we" is? You hugged it already, right? Choose between dying in our hands, or theirs.
  15. We say that this list is anecdotal and indeed it is, except we can't confirm to you if the people who warned you survived—or were ripped apart by the statues. Maybe it's nicer to be dead.



**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are interested, here's what I originally wrote for it but chose to abandon haha
> 
> You don’t need to know much about me. For sure, I’m no different than you as just another child of the light. Maybe you’re a little bit more knowledgeable, flying along the gust of wind of the realms, going to places that you could, avoiding places that you should. And as you read this, gratitude is what you must feel because unlike me, you could know a little bit better. Maybe, instead of being too proud of myself for finally conquering Eden, I should have been knowledgeable as well. If you’re not, that’s fine. There’s room to learn.
> 
> What I was doing prior to the incident need not concern you. It’s not going to be some hint how to avoid the danger that lurks since I’d wager they’d find you anyway no matter what kind of precaution you take. 
> 
> What I do remember is that it all started with a paper boat. They’re everywhere as you know it, bobbing along the waves ever since that merchant spirit on a boat visited again, coaxing children of the light to buy his merchandise. He sold two things: the overpriced lamp and the paper boats.
> 
> It was a big hit, the tiny orange boats. It held messages like love letters of the bearer to the realm, sent once unspoken thoughts and feelings to be finally free, that many of us struggled to convey. Many times, they were words of praises or lines meant for humor. What I found was something else. Something deviating from the usual but still ought to be expected, with the nature of the boat as able to be placed anywhere there was water.
> 
> It was a message nonexplosive, simple and easy for the taking
> 
> "If you see this message, I hope you have a nice day!  
> I'm sure you're as excited as I am with the next traveling spirit!  
> I really want that blue cape!"
> 
> It’s the mindless ones like these. A simple share of thoughts about our present, our future. I didn’t know this was the start of my end.
> 
> ....
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
